1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory that has memory cells including cell transistors and selection transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
As a semiconductor memory that has memory cells including cell transistors and selection transistors, a flash memory is known. A memory cell in which a control gate line coupled to a gate of a cell transistor and a selection gate line coupled to a gate of a selection transistor are driven by using a common decoder is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-189087 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-346819.